More and more electrical products have multiple functions, but electrical products manufactured by different companies may be manufactured to different specifications. For example, a memory card may have an SD, XD or FD interface specification, and a connector may be manufactured to a Universal Serial Bus (USB), Recommended Standard-232 (RS232), Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) or Express Card interface specification. A corresponding reader or connector is required to connect these electrical products to a computer to read information stored in the particular electrical product.
Most current connectors have a fixed physical configuration (i.e. straight or elbow shaped) and cannot be used in confined spaces.